Homeward Bound
by Red Iced Tea
Summary: Sequel to "Baby Steps".  Charlotte and Cooper go home and meets the family to announce their marriage.
1. Chapter 1

A/N None of the characters belong to me. They belong to Shonda Rhimes and Private Practice. Although, I might attempt to give names to some of the characters (either previously unnamed or I might not know what their names are).

The timeline of this story is a few months after Charlotte and Cooper get married from my previous story "Baby Steps"Homeward Bound

* * *

**HOMEWARD BOUND**

Chapter 1 - Plans

Charlotte wakes up to the sound of her husband rummaging through the refrigerator. Still can't get over calling Cooper that – her husband.

Cooper pads over to the bedroom to see if Charlotte was awake. Catching her staring back at him, he leans over to kiss his wife of 3 months. He's still amazed at how those 2 words still brings thrills through his body.

Charlotte deepens the kiss and pulls Cooper towards her. Cooper tumbles into the bed and ends up on top of Charlotte.

"Whoa, did you sleep well?" Cooper asks.

"I would have slept well but someone kept me up all night and into the wee hours of the morning".

"Anyone I know? Because, you know, I 'm a charming person. Bet I can convince him to leave you alone.".

"Name's Walter. Pesky little feller. But I've taken a likin to him so don't you dare.", Charlotte drawled, enjoying the repartee.

Cooper laughed and said "Well, Walter's up and about and feeling randy. Want another round before breakfast?"

"Maybe later this evening? I have an early morning meeting at the hospital. " , Charlotte replied as she got up from bed and got ready for the day.

* * *

A little while later, as they were having breakfast, Cooper asked "What do you think about telling our families that we're married? It's thanksgiving weekend in a few weeks. Maybe we can go to Monroeville &/or Akron and make the announcement ?"

"I'd rather not. I know my momma will be too indisposed to be interested, so what's the point? Can't you just call you momma and tell her over the phone. " Charlotte answered with her chin held high and her jaw clenched. "Hey, this is good. What is it Coop?", Charlotte continued, trying to change the subject.

"Well, I know for a fact that my mom is excited to meet you and while I don't know your momma at all, but isn't it at least the polite thing, the southern thing, to do - to go and meet her?", said Cooper, refusing to be distracted.

"I'm not daughter-in-law material, Cooper. Mothers don't like me so I'm sure your mother won't too."

"She'll love you, Charlotte, because I love you. And if she doesn't, there's always my dad.", Cooper teased, "He loves everybody.".

"I'd much rather have a root canal than go home to Alabama, especially now that Big Daddy isn't there anymore!"

"Look, how about a compromise. We just stay for 1 night with our families. We can spend Thanksgiving Day in Alabama then we catch a plane to Ohio the next morning and spend the day with my folks. We can be back in LA on Saturday and have our own thanksgiving celebration for 2 days." suggested Cooper, mentally keeping his fingers crossed.

"Besides, I'll be with you the whole time. I'll take care of you, I promise."

"Cooper, you do realize that tickets are more expensive during the holidays. You sure you want to pay that much?", Charlotte tried one last time.

"I checked the internet and there are still reasonably- priced tickets, if we booked today. Or we can use our rewards points and fly for free. ",Cooper answered.

"Fine! Don't say I didn't warn you. If your heart is dead set on going, then go ahead and book the damn flights. But one night in each place is all I'm agreeing to.", Charlotte conceded.

"Great, I'll make the travel arrangements when I get to the office", Cooper replied.

* * *

Later that evening, Cooper talked to Charlotte about the arrangements that he's made so far.

"We're all set. We leave LA for Alabama on Wednesday on the red eye. We arrive in Alabama at around 7 in the morning of Thursday. Then we leave Alabama in the morning of Friday and arrive in Akron before noon. We fly home on Saturday, reaching LA at noon.", Cooper read the printed itinerary.

"Also, I hope you don't mind staying at my parents place? My mother will never forgive me if we stayed anywhere else. So that leaves our accommodations in Monroeville. Do you have any preferences? "

"I'll call home and ask them to prepare a room for us." Charlotte sighed. "You've been there, lots of room. Besides, my southern hospitality won't allow us to stay in a hotel."

"Okay then, I'll call my mom up right now. She's going to be so excited. I haven't been home for the longest time and now I'm bringing you home.", Cooper said, almost bouncing with excitement himself.

"Call later", Charlotte said. "I think we should continue where we left of this morning", she added while lifting her eyebrows suggestively.

Cooper replied "Sounds like a plan" as he pulled Charlotte in for a kiss. Then he scooped up Charlotte and headed towards the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Calling Home

Much later….

Cooper and Charlotte were unwinding. Cooper's head is slightly propped up on some pillows and Charlotte' s head is resting on Cooper's shoulder. With his one hand, he was absentmindedly playing with Charlotte's hair, his fingers intertwining with her soft hair. With his other hand, he picked up the phone and pressed speed dial.

"Hi mom. It's me. Cooper", Cooper said.

"Son, I only have one son so I know it's you.", Cooper's mom chuckled. "Everything alright honey? How's Charlotte?", Cooper's mom tucked the phone on her ear while tidying up the kitchen.

"Well mom, we're both fine. But you'll be able to see for yourself. I'm bringing Charlotte home with me on the 26th for a quick visit."

"That's wonderful. How long are you staying? Goodness, I'll have to ask your dad to clean up his mess. How does Charlotte feel about Jewish food or is she used to eating fancy food? And maybe I should go out and buy some new bed covers as she might be used to something more luxurious? ".

"Relax ma. Charlotte is easy." , Cooper said.

Charlotte suddenly opened her eyes , glared at Cooper and started to move away. "You tellin tales to your momma about me?" Cooper tightened his arms around her to keep her near and kissed her on the head.

Cooper chuckled and said "Now Charlotte is mad and glaring at me, ma." " What I meant was Charlotte is not very particular. She will eat most anything and we'll just be able to stay for one night."

"Tell your momma she doesn't have to do anything at all. ", Charlotte ordered.

"Did you hear that ma? Maybe we can have dinner some place so you don't have to cook too much too? "

"Oh, Charlotte's there with you dear? Say hi to her for me and tell her I'm so excited to finally be meeting her. And Cooper, just for one night? Can't you take more time off? ". Mentally, Cooper's mom was already listing down the things that have to be done and what food she will be preparing for their homecoming.

"My mom said hi and that she's excited to meet you. She also said don't be mad at her son, her favorite son. ", teased Cooper. Charlotte dug her elbow into Cooper and Cooper said "Ow".

"Mom, we took some time off a couple of months back so we don't have many more days off. Besides, Charlotte is Chief of Staff at the hospital so she can't take too much time off either. ", continued Cooper.

"Anyway, is dad there? Can I talk to him?".

"Honey, you're son's on the phone. He's coming home and bringing Charlotte.", called out Cooper's mom.

Cooper's dad walks over and gets the phone from his wife. "Hi son. So you have time to go fishing while you're here?"

"Hi dad, I guess mom told you huh? Just staying 1 day really but yeah, we can go out for a spot of fishing", Cooper told his dad.

"Don't you dare leave me alone with your momma, Coop!", Charlotte said in a low voice. "You promised!"

"Okay, okay" , soothed Cooper. "Hey dad, you mind if Charlotte comes with us?"

"Are you sure fishing is something your lady would like to do? ", Cooper's dad was a bit skeptical at the idea but he was already trying to remember where he kept the fishing equipment and if he had enough for 3 people.

"Hey Char, my dad is asking if you're sure about coming with us to fish. You know, slimy worms, scaly fish and all. And we usually have to clean and gut the fishes we bring home.", Cooper asked.

"Cooper, my growing up with 2 brothers and bein in medical school more than prepared me for whatever gore there is in fishing. Besides, we have a fishing hole near our house and my brothers and I used to catch fish all the time. And I'm usually the one hooking the worms because my brothers were a bit queasy about that part.", Charlotte retorted.

"That settles it dad. Charlotte has fishing hole experience.", Cooper tells his dad.

"So we will see you and mom on the 26th then. Bye".

Cooper puts down the phone and sees Charlotte looking at him. "What is it?", he asks.

Charlotte sat up in bed and faced Cooper "You and your folks, you're close. I can tell even just by listening to your half of the conversation." "What if they don't like me for you?"

Cooper sighed and said "I love you Charlotte, that's the most important thing.". Then he gave his wife one last passionate kiss while drawing her down to lie beside him, "They'll love you, I promise. Now let's get some sleep." .

Cooper was out like a light while Charlotte stayed wide-awake for a long time and thought "I hope so Coop. I really hope so. ".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Calling Home Two

The next morning, Charlotte has been in her office at St. Ambrose for more than hour and she was avoiding.

She signed documents, looked over schedules, straightened her already neat desk for the nth time. Finally, there not being anything else to do, she picked up the phone.

"Landry, it's me, Charlotte"

"Hey sis. Any thing the matter? That city boy of yours treating you right?"

"Now why would you think anything's the matter?" Charlotte asked. "Can't I just call to talk?"

"Okay now, I'm pretty sure something is wrong. You never call to just talk. What's up?" , Landry replied.

"I'm coming home for Thanksgiving and I'm bringing Cooper." Charlotte answered. "I need you to keep momma off the vapors for one day and to ask someone to make up my room for us. We'll be staying for one night and flying off the next day. Also, don't tell momma at all. I'm planning on showing Cooper around town and just showing up after lunch." , Charlotte ordered.

"Landry? Landry, are you still there?", as Charlotte was greeted by silence on the other line. "Hello?"

"Yeah still here. Just shocked is all. You never come home unless it's absolutely necessary. Even wild horses can't drag you back and now you're coming back on your own volition." "You're pregnant right? That boy got you pregnant and I'm going to kill him!"

"Don't be hysterical, Landry! I am NOT pregnant. I'm not one of those girls who gets a bun in the oven first before marriage. Give me some credit, I'm smarter than that.", Charlotte replied impatiently. "Besides, Cooper is not that kind of man. He's A Man, Landry, not some boy. You remember that."

"Oh and Landry, can you please make sure a car is waiting for us at the airport. We'll do our own driving, thank you very much, but we will need a car.", Charlotte softened her tone some.

"I'll ask Duke to make arrangements for the car. I'll handle the home front but how do I get momma to lay off the vapors? Any suggestions?" asked Landry. "Also, I'm not sure I want that boy of yours, excuse me, that man of yours to be sleeping in the same room as yourself".

"You're always momma's favorite, Landry. You'll think of something.", Charlotte answered. "And it's sweet of you to think about protecting my honor but it's way past that."

"I'm not thinking about your honor. I don't want you to be setting a bad example to the children", Landry teased.

"Landry King, you might be a grown man but I kept you in line when we were growing up and I know I can still whup your backside to kingdom come.", replied Charlotte with a grin.

"It's just you're my sister anyway and someone has to look after you.", Landry replied softly, knowing how Charlotte hates it when someone tries to do that.

"I have Cooper to do that now and he's a really good man."

"We'll have to see about that." Landry replied with a gleam in his eye. "Seeing as he's going to be part of the family soon and with Big Daddy gone, Duke and I should plan something for the city slicker as a welcome . Maybe show him around or take him hunting for the afternoon. Then we can determine what he is really made of."

"You will do no such think, you hear me, Landry. Neither you nor Duke will be showing or taking him anywhere without me. Where he goes, I go.", demanded Charlotte.

"Then it will be like old times then, huh, Char. You, me, Duke and then some.", Landry laughed. "See you on Thanksgiving, sis."

"Well, that's that.", Charlotte thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Jitters

It's Tuesday evening and Cooper was at home packing for the trip. They will not have time to come back to pick up their clothes so they have to bring their luggage with them when they leave for work tomorrow.

Cooper is trying to figure out what to bring for Alabama. He remembers that it was crazy humid when he was there last but that doesn't help. Packing for Akron is much easier, especially since he's going fishing. Also, Charlotte mentioned that her 2 brother might have something outdoorsy planned so to remember to pack something suitable.

Charlotte comes home a little later to find several of Cooper's shirts occupying the bed and his packing still unfinished.

"Coop you still not done yet? How hard is it to pack for 2 days? All you need is 2 maybe 3 sets of clothes, your underwear and toiletries" asked Charlotte. "I need to pack my things as well. So hurry up."

"I'm almost done. " Cooper replied. "Uh Charlotte, do you guys dress up for Thanksgiving at your place? Do I need to bring a suit?"

"We dress up but nothing too formal that you'll need a suit. Just slacks and long-sleeved shirt, like you wore to the wedding and I'll make sure it's pressed before you wear it. Also, maybe bring a coat and tie, just in case we decide to go out for dinner in Akron."

"Yes, ma'am", Cooper answered, trying to imitate Charlotte's drawl.

"There I'm all done", Cooper continued while zipping up his bag and taking it off from the bed. "Your turn".

Cooper sits on the bed, resting his back against the headboard and watched as Charlotte very decisively pulls one article of clothing after another and starts folding them. She pulls out a plum-colored dress and holds it up against her; it's one of Cooper's favorites, she knows it and it gives her confidence.

"Coop, is this too much for Akron?" asked Charlotte. "Do you dress up in your house for Thanksgiving? I don't want to be underdressed."

Cooper answered "You know, you look beautiful whatever you're wearing. You'll look exquisite even in sackcloth." "Now hurry up and pack so I can have my way with you woman. Behaving for 2 days while in our parents house, I need something to tide me over.", he grinned.

"Cooper, you're not the one who needs to make a good impression here. At least, you've met my brothers, albeit in the middle of my southern, gothic tragedy. I'm meeting your parents for the first time and God knows, what you've been telling them about me. So yes, aside from behaving whilst in your parents house, I would like to be dressed appropriately. Now answer my question and may be I can be persuaded to wear this one later", Charlotte replied while showing Cooper the latex suit she pulled out from her closet.

"Since you put it that way, then to answer your question, that dress is perfectly fine for Akron for dinner out. But for a meal at my house, something casual similar to the dress you wore at our wedding is okay.".

Charlotte grew quiet as she finished packing her suitcase, Cooper got up and sat in front of her and drawing her near.

"Your family might think that I'm not worthy of marrying Charlotte King, of the Monroeville Kings. ", whispered Cooper.

"Don't be ridiculous Cooper. And it's good that their opinion don't matter because I already married you.", Charlotte assured him, while patting his cheeks. "You won't be able to use that excuse to get rid of me."

"Then I just say the same thing back at you. You won't be able to get rid of me that easily. My family matters to me and you are my family now.", Cooper retorted.

"That reminds me, I have to pack my laptop with the wedding video and pictures. I'm sure my mom will want a copy so I'm burning a copy for her right now. Do you want me to give a copy to your family as well?", Cooper said as he got up from the bed, gave Charlotte a peck on the lips and moved to find his laptop.

"Not necessary." Charlotte answered. "And while you're busy fixing up those pictures and video, let me go change and see if I can't give you a memory or 2 to help you through these next few days ".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Off to Monroeville

As the plane started its descent towards the airport, Cooper shook Charlotte awake, knowing that she might want to freshen up. They had a long day yesterday. After arriving at work, it was one thing after another for both of them. When the last patient left, they quickly drove to the airport and fell in line with the rest of the travelers for the dreaded airport security checks.

By the time they cleared airport security, both Charlotte and Cooper were exhausted. When their flight was finally called, they trudged to their gate, plopped into their assigned seats and immediately fell asleep.

Landry had called to tell Charlotte that Duke made arrangements for them to pick up their car from the ground transportation desk at the airport and also to assure her that he had not told their momma anything. Soon, they were on the road to Monroeville. Cooper was driving, having taken this road before.

They stopped for breakfast at a diner along the way. Charlotte assured Cooper that there's no hurry so they had a leisurely breakfast before continuing on. Cooper noticed that while Charlotte was anxious about the entire trip, with each mile they traveled, Charlotte become more and more relaxed.

"Hey Char, do you know that your drawl is getting thicker, the nearer we get to Monroeville?", commented Cooper.

"It does not!", Charlotte replied.

"Sure it does. You were laying it on thick when you talked to the server at the diner and I find that really sexy, by the way. " "Wanna know what I think?", asked Cooper.

"Let's hear it, city boy", teased Charlotte. "I swear you'll talk my ear off, if I let you.".

"Well, my theory is that in LA, because of your position in the hospital, you need a show of strength so you deliberately try to downplay your drawl and somehow controlled the way you speak. But here in Alabama, which is where you feel most at home, then you relax that control of yours and your drawl comes out naturally.", Cooper conjectured. " Sound like something a therapist would say?"

"I wouldn't know. I don't think I'm deliberately doing that.", Charlotte shrugged and gave Cooper an incredulous look as if to say, were you dropped on your head as a baby?

So they drove on, in companionable silence except for some country music playing on the radio, until they reached Monroeville city limits. Charlotte told Cooper not to take the turn towards her home yet but instead drive into downtown Monroeville.

"Park here. I want to show you around town, if that's okay with you? ", Charlotte directed. Monroeville had an old town feel, retaining much of its original buildings, even as a lot of the shops on the main road were of the more current style.

Cooper held Charlotte's hand as they strolled slowly down one side of the street and Charlotte pointed out her childhood haunts.

"This was where Big Daddy took us for ice cream on Sundays after church, she said, now it's a pizza parlor".

"This diner here is where we used to hangout during high school. We would sit and sip iced-cold Coca Cola until momma would call the owner and ask him to send us home. They also made the best pies. "

"And that General Store, that's where you buy most anything you needed. Mr. Thompson was the owner. I'm surprised that it's still standing, now that there's a big supermarket on the next street.", Charlotte commented. "Come on Coop, let's see if we can find us some fixins for a picnic lunch. ", Charlotte tugged Cooper inside. A bell rang when they entered the store.

"Wow Char, this is like going through a time warp or something. Candies in glass containers and whatnot.", Cooper remarked as he spotted his favorite childhood candy and already had his hand inside the container to get some.

"Help you folks?" asked an older gentleman as he came out the backroom. "Well, I'll be. Is this little missy, Charlotte King, or are you a missus now?"

"Mr. Thompson! Can't get anything pass you, can I? How're you doin?" asked Charlotte, obviously delighted at seeing the owner.

"Oh, I'm right as rain.", answered Mr. Thompson. "You come visit your momma?"

"Yes sir but it's a surprise.", confided Charlotte. "This is Dr. Cooper Freedman, by the way. We're headin up to the house after lunch but right now, we are looking to pick up something for a light picnic.".

"Well, I can slap together some ham and cheese sandwiches for you. And I have some freshly made sun tea or lemonade. You should go over to the diner and get yourselves some pumpkin pie before they're sold out.", suggested Mr. Thompson.

"Sounds like a plan. We'll take 2 sandwiches, one of each of the sun tea and lemonade and 10 pieces of this candy please.", Cooper decided.

"Indeed, Dr. Freedman, sounds like a good plan. You done taking good care of our missy here? She's a good one, even as a child. Always polite and always keeping her brothers in line."

"Oh, please call me Cooper, Mr. Thompson. And I try to take care of her, as much as she'll l let me. She has a mind of her own.", Cooper said fondly while Charlotte playfully tweaked his nose.

"She surely has a mind of her own. Smart too, always had her head in a book. Not a lot of girls go on to college during her time. Your daddy was so proud of you when you became a doctor." , said Mr. Thompson, very obviously proud himself.

After they paid for their purchases, they walked some more until they reached the end of the street. Charlotte turned to the right and pointed to a cluster of buildings which is the local high school, where she went to school.

Then they turned back to the diner to buy some pumpkin pie as Mr. Thompson suggested and headed towards a little park for their picnic.

"This is really good", said Cooper with his mouth full of sandwich, "and this place is quaint".

Charlotte looked thoughtful as she drank some sun tea, "It is, isn't it."

"Any thing the matter Char? You're quiet all of a sudden.", noticed Cooper.

"Well, I was thinking of how to answer the question - why we had our wedding without anyone there. I certainly don't want to tell anyone about the rape, okay?"

It's been awhile since they talked about the rape. While Charlotte still feels some effects from it, both Charlotte and Cooper have been busy with married life and trying to get past the trauma.

"We could say that we realized that we just wanted a quiet, meaningful wedding without the fuss." , suggested Cooper. "We wanted a wedding for us, and not for other people. While we realize that our loved ones would want to share in the happy occasion, we decided a private ceremony was right for us and a celebration with family to follow later."

"How did you get to be so wise?", sighed Charlotte.

"It's from being around a much-wiser, very gracious southern lady.".

After they finished eating, Charlotte took off her wedding ring and put this on a chain around her neck. She turned around so Cooper can clasp the chain securely. Cooper added his ring onto the chain before complying with Charlotte's request. They both decided they didn't want to let the cat out of the bag before they were ready to do so. Charlotte left her engagement ring on.

"Ready? Let's go home.", Charlotte stood up and extended her hand to Cooper.

They walked hand-in-hand back to the car and drove home, ready to face the rest of the Kings.

* * *

A/N Disclaimer: I've never been to Monroeville, AL so all the places here are fictional.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – To Visit the Kings

The driveway to the King's residence was long and lined with trees on both sides and leading up to a huge, white structure . Charlotte directed Cooper to park off to the side. Cooper grabbed both of their luggage and followed Charlotte in through the main door. Wonderful food smells were coming out of the kitchen and filling the foyer.

As soon as the door clicked shut, both Duke and Landry appeared from the den with their glasses filled with bourbon.

"Now, look what the cat dragged in?", called out Duke as he walked up to Charlotte. "Little girl's still thin as a reed.", he added.

"Isn't it a bit too early for bourbon, boys?", Charlotte drawled as Landry also came over. "Coop, you've met my brothers - Duke & Landry".

"How're you doing? Happy Thanksgiving.", Cooper put down the luggage and shook hands with both men.

"Where is everybody?", Charlotte asked.

"If by everybody, you mean Momma, then Momma is in the kitch..", Landry trailed off as he hears his Momma footsteps coming out of the kitchen. "Well, here she is now.".

"What's with the commotion boys? And I could have sworn I heard..", asked Momma. "Oh my lord, Charlotte. You are here. ", exclaimed Momma. "Why didn't you call to say you were coming? We didn't even prepare a room for you and...", as Momma and Charlotte exchanged air kisses.

"It's all taken cared of Momma. Charlotte called me to make all the arrangements.", Landry explained.

"Momma, you remember Cooper, Dr. Cooper Freedman?" asked Charlotte.

"Of course I do. I'll never forget such a handsome, young man.", replied Momma as she extended her hand to Cooper and he shook the offered hand and said "How do you do, Mrs. King?".

"Why don't y'all go sit down. Cooper and I'll join you after we freshen up a bit.", Charlotte suggested.

As the others moved to the den, Charlotte and Cooper brought up their luggage to Charlotte's room and tidied their appearances up a bit. "Well, let's get the show on the road then, shall we?", as Charlotte moved to go back down to her family.

"Hold on a second", Cooper tugged Charlotte's hand until she was standing in front of him. Cooper leaned forward and kissed Charlotte on the lips and deepens the kiss as Charlotte sighed and kissed him back. "Just reminding you that I love you and have your back." Cooper said.

Charlotte grinned, "I thought I'd let you make the announcement and I'd have your back.".

As Charlotte and Cooper walked into the den, Charlotte noticed that Momma was downing bourbon. Not a good sign, she thought. Drinking now will lead to vapors later, no matter what Momma promised Landry. So now's as good a time as any to make announcements.

"Do you want anything to drink, Coop?", asked Charlotte. Cooper shook his head no. Charlotte went to sit beside Cooper and Cooper took her hand and squeezed it.

"Well, let me see that engagement ring of yours.", demanded Momma. So Charlotte rose to show her ring. "Well, Cooper, that's a mighty fine ring, if I may say so myself. Big Daddy would approve. When is the wedding, by the way? I assume that's the reason why you're here, to discuss the wedding and to ask our pastor to officiate."

"About that", Charlotte said, "we won't be asking our pastor to officiate anything. "

"What!", exclaimed Momma. "Who's going to marry you, a rabbi?"

"Actually, we won't be asking my rabbi either", Cooper interrupted.

"Then what?", asked Momma, "You're just going to live in sin and not get married?"

As Cooper opened his mouth to speak, Charlotte said "Let me handle this, Cooper" and turned to her Momma. "First of all, we are living together. We have been living together for quite a while now. Second, the reason why we won't need a pastor nor a rabbi to officiate anything is that we already got married 4 months ago.", Charlotte explained calmly and slowly, as if explaining things to a child.

"What? How? Where? Why? " sputtered Duke. While Landry just said, "I knew it! I knew something was up. ".

"We got married on a beach, by a pastor and a rabbi, with only the 2 of us and nobody else.", replied Charlotte. "We realized that we wanted a quiet wedding and that suited us fine. And we wanted to have a family celebration afterwards, that's why we're here."

Cooper added, "We were getting overwhelmed with the wedding planning because we wanted to incorporate what everybody wanted into the wedding. In the end, we decided that a big, white wedding is not something that we wanted."

"But what do I tell my friends when they ask about the wedding? And our pastor? Everyone was expecting a big to do, seeing as you're our only daughter. Now if Big Daddy was alive you know he would probably not approve of this.", cried Momma.

"Momma, don't even go there. Don't go dragging Big Daddy into this.", said Charlotte. "If Big Daddy was here, he would have said do whatever you want, as long as you're happy." "And Momma, this wedding, it isn't about you at all. You already got a wedding that's all about you. In fact, you had 3 – Duke's, Landry's and your own. My wedding, shouldn't it be what Cooper and I want."

"You're just punishing me!", Momma got up and walked out of the den.

"No one's punishing you. You're my momma.", Charlotte called out.

Landry went after Momma and asked "Where you going Momma? "

"I'm going up to my room.", said Momma.

"Now Momma, you promised me you'll not be taking anything today. And we also have a guest, or shall I say a new member of the family. So I'm holding you to your promise", as Landry let her go.

As Landry returned to the den, Cooper realized that he has seen this side of Charlotte lots of times in the hospital , when she is talking to patients and their families. So this is how Charlotte learned to deal with difficult patients, by dealing with her momma. And he also realized that Charlotte has a lot of her momma's traits, like walking out of a discussion when things get unpleasant.

"So how come you're not wearing a wedding ring?" asked Landry. So Charlotte pulled out her necklace to show the 2 rings there.

"I guess there's no reason not to wear these anymore", said Charlotte as she turns around to let Cooper unlatch the necklace. She hands Cooper his ring and both put their wedding bands on.

"Well, welcome to the family.", Duke said as he extended his hand to Cooper in welcome.

"That went as good as can be expected, don't you think?", Charlotte asked no one in particular. "We have a couple of hours 'til dinner, do you want to take a look around Coop?".

"Why don't you take Cooper on horseback.", suggested Landry. "Can you ride, Cooper?"

"I rode some when I was a counselor in summer camp but that's a long time ago.", replied Cooper.

"You shouldn't have any problems then. It'll be like riding a bicycle.", said Duke.

"What are you boys up to?", Charlotte asked suspiciously, her eyes narrowed. "I know you, you have something up your sleeves."

"Now why would we do that, Charlotte? ", replied Landry. "Go on up and change. And Cooper, when you're done, why don't you come on down to the barn first so we can set you up with a horse. Charlotte knows her way."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Off With Their Heads

Cooper goes down to the barn ahead of Charlotte. He assured her that he can take care of himself. When he arrived, Duke and Landry calls him over to a big, black horse that's already been saddled.

"You can use this horse", Landry said, " you're big enough ride the horse. Why don't you give it a mount and see if you're comfortable with him.".

Cooper tried to recall his limited horse training from camp. He approached the horse from the side, making a little shuffling noise to tell the horse that he was there. He waited a few seconds for the horse to get used to his presence before he placed his hand on the horse's shoulder, pet him with a rubbing motion and calmly said "Good boy". The horse snorted a little and shifted his legs nervously but aside from that, the horse seemed fine. So Cooper continued to talk to the horse while petting him then finally put his foot on the stirrup and mounted.

Duke and Landry had incredulous looks on their faces. Cooper was walking the horse a bit around the barn. This was actually their daddy's horse and not a lot of people can ride the horse.

Charlotte finally arrived in the barn and saw Cooper astride the Big Black.

"Cooper what are you doing on "Thunder"? Get down from there. ", said Charlotte. "What were you boys thinking? Letting him ride Big Black. You know he's high strung and finicky. Cooper could've gotten hurt."

" Charlotte, it seems your man can handle "Thunder" after all. And since horses are a good judge of character, I'd say he passed the test.", grinned Landry as Cooper dismounted. "All in good fun. We won't let him get hurt, you know that, seeing as he's family now.". Duke was grinning as well.

"If anyone is riding Big Black, it will be me.", Charlotte commanded as she approached her brothers . "Cooper can ride "Brown Sugar".

""Brown Sugar", Char? Why do I have a feeling you're letting me ride the staid horse?", Cooper laughed.

Duke who was standing beside Charlotte at this time, suddenly noticed the faint, long scar on Charlotte's right forearm. And he asked , "Charlotte, what happened to your arm? You didn't used to have any scar here. How did you get it?"

Charlotte shot Cooper a worried look, which both brothers didn't miss. Now, they're both standing in front of both Charlotte and Cooper, with their arms folded and waiting for an answer.

Cooper started saying "It was an accident." but before he could say another word, Duke had his hand on Cooper's chest and said "Did you hurt her? That how the accident happened?".

Charlotte pushed her way between Duke and Cooper and said "Stop being hysterical Duke! Cooper wouldn't hurt me.". "I was attacked almost a year ago. That's how I got the scar."

"You were attacked almost a year ago and you didn't say anything?", asked Landry. "And where were you, when this attack occurred?", Landry asked Cooper.

"I already had Cooper worrying about me and I certainly didn't need anymore people worried, especially you and Momma. ", Charlotte answered. "I was working late in the hospital, when I was attacked, so Cooper was not with me at that time."

Cooper interrupted Charlotte by saying "Let me handle this, Char". "I love your sister very much. I didn't know what was missing in my life until I met Charlotte. I promise I will never hurt her. But if I do, I give you permission to kill me. In fact, I'll give you instructions on how to kill me. How does that sound?" "I'm really sorry for not protecting Charlotte from her attacker and I'll regret that for the rest of my life.".

Duke and Landry grunted and backed-off.

"Now, this is the kind of reaction I've been avoiding, that's why I didn't say anything about it. So, don't you go tellin Momma. What's done is done.", dismissed Charlotte. "Come on, Coop. Let's ride.".

* * *

Later Cooper came wandering down the stairs. They rode around for about 2 hours before coming back to the house. They took a shower together and changed for dinner. Charlotte told Cooper that he can look around the house if he wanted to and that she'll be down shortly.

When Cooper came to the den, he saw Momma sitting inside, looking pensive, so he went in and sat beside her.

"Mrs. King, you know Charlotte didn't do this to hurt you. We didn't do this to hurt you. ", he said. "It was the right thing for us, at that time. The wedding as beautiful and right.".

Momma gave a sad smile and said "I know. But I haven't been a good momma to Charlotte and I wanted to do right by her, you know, even just for the wedding." "And besides, as a mother, I wanted to be there for the happiest day of my daughter's life."

"Well, I can't turn back time but if you'd like, I can show you the wedding.", Cooper replied. "I'll be right back. Let me just get something."

Cooper comes back with his laptop and starts playing the video of the wedding for Charlotte's momma. After the video, he showed her the pictures. Momma had tears in her eyes when the slideshow ended.

"I have never seen Charlotte so happy. It is a beautiful ceremony. You planned this?", Momma inquired.

"Yes, the planning was easier and I got good help. Would you like a copy of this, so you can watch it again sometime?", asked Cooper.

"Yes I would, thank you.", replied Momma. "And Cooper, call me Momma. You're family now."

* * *

The rest of the family came for Thanksgiving dinner. Charlotte was right, they did dress up for dinner, even the kids, so Cooper did not look out of place with a coat. There's Duke's kids - David and Elizabeth. Then Gracey, who is Landry's daughter. Cooper can't help but notice that the children were all named after royalty. And then their wives.

Thanksgiving dinner passed without incident. Duke said grace and carved the turkey. The dinner table abound with good southern food and great wine. Conversation around the table was pleasant enough, with the boys trying to include Cooper into the discussions.

As the evening drew to a close, Landry proposed a toast to Charlotte and Cooper and welcomed Cooper once again into the family. The kids already loved Uncle Cooper. Then everyone said their goodbyes because Charlotte and Cooper were leaving very early the next day.

"You take care of my little girl, promise.", Momma whispered into Cooper's ear.

"I promise, Momma", Cooper replied and kiss Momma good night.

"Charlotte, the next time you visit, you better have a baby in your arms. You have to keep up with these two.", said Momma. And Charlotte answered, "We'll see.".

Early the next morning, Charlotte and Cooper made their way down the stairs to head off to the airport. Charlotte stopped midway and told Cooper to go on ahead. She'll just say goodbye to Momma. Cooper hands her a CD of the wedding for Momma.

Charlotte enters Momma's room and finds her sound asleep. Medicine bottles were on her night stand so Charlotte knew that she took some pills last night, after everybody had gone to bed.

Charlotte kisses Momma on the cheek and whispers "I love you Momma.". Momma didn't even stir. Charlotte leaves the CD on the night stand.

She goes back downstairs and into the waiting car and Cooper.

"Momma okay?, asked Cooper.

"She's sound asleep", answered Charlotte with a wry smile. "Let's go, we don't want to miss the plane."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Meet the Freedmans

It's their 2nd plane trip in 3 days but this time around at a more relaxed pace. They arrived at the airport with plenty of time to spare so they were enjoying some quiet and some coffee in the departure area while waiting for their flight to Ohio.

Once they were airbourne, Cooper tried to settle down for a quick nap while Charlotte read a book.

"Coop, you're momma's not going to go hysterical on us right, when we tell them the news?", Charlotte asked while her eyes were still on the book.

"Well, my mom can get pretty excitable but hysterics is really my dad's thing.", teased Cooper.

Charlotte closed her book and used it to hit Cooper in the arm.

"Ow?" said Cooper as he opened his eyes.

"I'm serious", said Charlotte. "Why is everything a joke to you?"

Cooper took Charlotte's hands and said "I know you're worried but you don't have to be. Just be yourself. They'll love you. ". He reaches over to unbuckle Charlotte's seatbelt and pulls her into his lap for a cuddle.

"Cooper, are you crazy?", asked Charlotte. "This might be against the law or something."

"I'm crazy in love with you, Charlotte King", he said before kissing Charlotte senseless. Then he returns Charlotte to her seat and buckles her up then proceeds to fall asleep.

"I love you too, sweet man.", whispered Charlotte before going back to her book.

* * *

This time Charlotte rouses Cooper from his slumber when the landing announcements were made. As they made their way to luggage claim, Charlotte asked Cooper if he had made car reservations. Cooper answered no because his dad was picking them up.

"He's retired, Charlotte, so he doesn't have much to do. He practically jumped at the chance and volunteered.", said Cooper, when Charlotte raised her eyebrows at him.

"Look. There he is", Cooper pointed to a gentlemen still far away.

Just then Charlotte realized they were still wearing their wedding bands so she said, "Wait Coop. Our rings.".

Cooper said, "Don't worry about it. My dad won't notice. And I was thinking we should tell them right away, when we reach the house. So we won't have to take them off and put them back on."

"Hi Dad!", Cooper greeted his father with a hug and kiss. "How're you doing?"

"I'm good, son", his father said.

"Dad, this is my.. Charlotte.", Cooper quickly caught himself. "Charlotte, my dad."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Freedman", as Charlotte shook hands with Cooper's dad.

"Pleased to finally meet you too Charlotte. Oh, call me Jim please or dad, if you want to.", said Mr. Freedman. "Let's go get your luggage son. Your mom will be calling any minute, if we don't get home soon. Oh and Cooper, your mom has been up since dawn, cooking all your favorites."

Cooper quickly found their luggage and soon they were on their way back to Cooper's childhood home. Cooper was driving and Charlotte insisted that his dad sit beside him in front. Charlotte quickly found out that Jim did not say much but when he did, he was full of insight and humor. So this is where Cooper inherited his funny, playful side.

"Um, Charlotte, I hope you don't mind but my wife set up the guest bedroom downstairs for you. And Cooper, you'll be sleeping in your old room.", Jim mentioned.

"Why?", asked Cooper.

"Well, while your mother understands that when you're on your own, you can do anything you want. She figures in her house, she wants everything proper and that includes you not sleeping in the same room as your fiancée, just yet.".

Cooper gives Charlotte an apologetic look through the car's rearview mirror. "We'll sort it out dad. No worries." "So, we're all set for our fishing expedition dad?"

"All set son. And Charlotte, you sure you don't mind tagging along our little expedition?" asked Jim, a little skeptical.

"Oh, I don't mind getting my hands dirty, if that's what you mean. It'll be a welcome change from the hospital, that's for sure. ", replied Charlotte.

* * *

A little while later, Cooper pulls into a driveway. The Freedman's have a modest-sized, 2 story house, in a nice neighborhood in Akron. Even before Cooper could turn off the engine, the front door opens and Cooper's mom rushes out. Obviously, she has been eagerly awaiting the return of her husband, son and (future) daughter-in-law. Charlotte noticed that Cooper's mom had a genuine smile that reached her eyes. She saw that as a good sign.

Cooper opened the door and quickly embraced his mom, lifting her off the ground. "Hiya ma. I missed you.", said Cooper and giving his mom noisy kiss after he put her back on the ground.

Charlotte came out of the car and went to stand beside Cooper, waiting to be introduced. "And this is Charlotte.", as Cooper introduced the love of his life.

Even before Charlotte could say anything, Cooper's mom engulfed her in a welcome hug. "Oh, it's good to finally meet the woman who tamed my son. " said Cooper's mom. "Welcome to our home."

"Thank you for having me, Mrs. Freedman.", Charlotte replied, gingerly returning the hug.

"Oh, you're welcome dear and call me Martha please or mom. Mrs. Freedman reminds me of my mother-in-law. ", Martha laughed. " Come on inside, while Cooper gets the luggage. Did you have a good flight?" asked Martha.

"Yes we did, thank you. Thank goodness it was only a short trip from Alabama to here." , said Charlotte as they entered the house.

"You have a beautiful home", complimented Charlotte. They had stepped into the living room and immediately you can feel that this is a house where love is celebrated. There were pictures every where, documenting a lot of the happy times of its occupants. And there was a homey feel that allowed Charlotte to relax just a little bit.

Cooper entered the house with the luggage and went straight to, what Charlotte assumed was, the guest bedroom. He left everything in there and came out with a barely suppressed grin.

"Hey Ma. How come you used the nice "company" bedspread and not the "family" bedspread in here?", teased Cooper. "You telling me I'm a guest now?"

Martha's face grew red and she sputtered "Of course not son. Did no such thing. And didn't your father tell you about the arrangement?", looking disapprovingly at his husband.

"Actually ma, he did. But we kinda have a small problem with that.", Cooper started.

"Now Cooper, I hope you don't think me a prude but in my day, even after your father and I got engaged, we still had a chaperone present in the room when your father called on me.

Charlotte grinned when she realized that Cooper got his being outspoken and trying to do what he thinks is right from his momma.

"Well mom, Charlotte and I, we haven't really slept apart from each other since we go married.", Cooper beamed as he went to sit beside Charlotte and put his arms around her. "But we won't have any problems if you want to chaperone us tonight, right Char?", Cooper winked at Charlotte.

To her credit, Martha didn't start screaming until about 30 seconds after Cooper's announcement. First there was just stunned silence as she looked from Cooper to Charlotte then to her husband. Then she saw the matching bands on their left hand.

And when she did, joyful screaming and laughing and crying filled the air, as she embraced both Cooper and Charlotte and kissed them both. Martha was excitable alright.

Jim on the other hand just grinned and said congratulations before hugging the both of them and telling Charlotte "Welcome to the family.".


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Staying Put

After Martha calmed down, Charlotte and Cooper spent the rest of the morning talking to Martha and Jim, as Martha flitted in an out of the kitchen, checking on the food.

Charlotte and Cooper told the story of their wedding but not once did Martha and Jim question their decision to have their wedding privately. They decided to watch the video later so that Martha can watch it in its entirety without interruption.

Martha brought out the photo albums when Charlotte asked if they have pictures of Cooper growing up. It turns out, there were tons of pictures. Martha provided a commentary on some of the pictures. As Charlotte flipped through all the photographs, she could see that Cooper was loved and that's why he had so much love & compassion to give back. She even spots a photo of Cooper with a doll and she asked Martha, "Is that Ernesta?"

Cooper heard her question and glanced at the photograph, "Oh mom, you told her about Ernesta? That's really embarrassing."

When Martha denied saying anything, Cooper realized "Vi. Violet told you! I'm gonna kill her when we get back."

Jim, in turn, asked Charlotte things from before she met Cooper so Charlotte told them about her family, growing up in Monroeville, about medical school and St. Ambrose and how she and Cooper met through St. Ambrose and the practice.

Soon it was time for lunch and they partook of all the wonderful food that Martha prepared. All things Cooper loved to eat, that only his mom can make. Cooper always complains that it's hard to find good Jewish food like what he has at home. Charlotte tries most of them and likes them. Martha mentioned that these are all family recipes and that she'll email Charlotte, if they want to try to prepare them back home. Charlotte feels that the reason they are so good is Martha prepared them with love. Martha replied that they will have their own love to add when they share their own meals.

* * *

After lunch, Charlotte told Cooper that she changed her mind about going fishing with the men. If Cooper was okay with it, she wants to stay and help clean up and maybe look at some more pictures.

Cooper said he is fine with it. Anyway, they won't be gone too long. Just a couple of hours. Cooper goes off to tell his dad that it will be male-bonding session after all. So they load up the fishing equipment and headed off to their usual spot.

Cooper called out to remind his mom that he is taking them out to dinner tonight so she doesn't need to cook. They are going to that fancy restaurant for some steak, he said, so she should start primping up.

When the men left, Martha told Charlotte, "They should be back in a couple of hours. The fishing trip is just Jim's way of getting out of the house for a few hours of quiet. Cooper even bought him one of those thing-a-ma-jigs, that small rectangular thing where you can put music in?"

"Oh, an I-Pod?", suggested Charlotte as she started to help Martha pack the food and clean up the kitchen.

"Yes, that's the one. Cooper gave it to him and he puts it on when he wants to tune me out. " Martha's eyes twinkled. "I don't think they even go out to the lake because they never brought home any catch and their clothes are always dry."

Charlotte remarked, "And you never let on that you know?"

"Honey, sometimes in a marriage you have to learn to turn a blind eye. Not that I'm compromising anything, mind you. It's just not very important to call him out about it. He needs his quiet and sometimes I need him out of my hair as well.", smiled Martha as she imparted some wisdom.

"Well, you are doing something right. You've stayed married for so long. I hope Cooper and I will last as long you and Jim's", said Charlotte.

When everything was cleaned and stored, Charlotte and Martha returned to the living room. Charlotte asked Martha if she would like to sneak a peak at the wedding video. Martha said "I thought you'd never ask.". So Charlotte went and got Cooper's laptop.

* * *

When Martha watched the video from start to finish without making a sound, Charlotte started to get worried and began to regret doing this without Cooper. But she tried to prolong the time and showed the pictures as well.

As the last picture came on screen, Charlotte asked Martha if everything was alright and if Martha was really okay with Charlotte marrying Cooper without them.

Martha replied "As a mother, as much as I wish I could have been at the wedding, I've, well we've, always taught Cooper to follow his heart. I'm sure that you have your reasons for wanting a private ceremony and I respect that."

Charlotte said "Just so you know, Cooper was the one who planned everything. Yes, he did. I was a bit worried for a moment but everything turned out right. He really did a good job."

Martha added, "Yes he did. The wedding was just right for you and I've never seen my son so mesmerized. And seeing this video, I know that you and Cooper, you tried to respect both sides of the family and your beliefs. This makes me happy that Cooper found you and that you both love and respect each other enough to have some give and take.".

"Martha, you know I've never met a man quite like Cooper. He and I, we're so different, we moved around in different circles and if we had met earlier, we probably won't even have married each other. But thank God we did and that Cooper is patient and persistent. He has so much love to give and he cares too much and I love that about him." And now, coming here, meeting you, I want to thank you for loving him so much that he has more love to give away.", Charlotte said.

"Oh Charlotte honey, that's sweet of you for saying that. And thank you for loving me son.", Martha went a little weepy.

* * *

And that's how Cooper found them exactly 2 hours after they left. Charlotte and Martha still in the couch and talking like they've known each other forever.

Charlotte gave Cooper a glance when he kissed her hello and then continued to talk to Martha.

"Cooper, this girl here is exquisite and I'm not just saying that about her looks.", said Martha. "And honey, you're my son and all, but if your kids turn out beautiful, it will all be because of Charlotte.", teased Martha.

Jim joined in and said, "And Charlotte, you have to make sure they get the southern accent because then we will be the only Jewish grandparents from around here whose grandchildren will be charming."

* * *

Copper took them out for dinner as promised. Charlotte wore her plum-colored dress not because she needed confidence but just because she knows Cooper likes it. It was a wonderful celebration of food and family, just like it should be.

It has been a long day, so no one lingered to talk anymore when they returned home. Before each couple turned to retire to their rooms, Charlotte reminded Martha about her promise of pictures.

Then Martha, looked at Jim, then placed one hand each on Charlotte and Cooper and said a Jewish blessing to which Jim translated into English:

"May God bless you and guard you.  
May God show you favor and be gracious to you.  
May God show you kindness and grant you peace."

Charlotte had tears in her eyes as she kissed Martha good night. Never in her life has Charlotte ever felt more loved nor accepted than in this moment.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Coming Home

Early the next morning, Cooper was woken by the sound of Charlotte having a bad dream and trying to push him off her. Charlotte hasn't had a bad dream in a long time so Cooper chalks it up as too much excitement from the last couple of days.

"Charlotte, wake up sweetie.", he said while gently shaking her. "It's me, Cooper. You're okay.".

Charlotte slowly woke from her dream and turned her head, buried her face in Cooper's chest and inhaled.

Cooper asked with a smile, "You smelling me again?". He noticed during their honeymoon that Charlotte seemed to be breathing him in and he got curious. Charlotte explained that it was one way for her to identify him, by his scent.

"No, I'm inhaling your scent.", came Charlotte's muffled reply.

"Same difference.", said Cooper. "See if we were at home, we would be making love and not lying here talking."

"Suck it up Cooper. We leave in a few hours.", Charlotte said. "In fact, we better get a move on so we won't be late.", as Charlotte got up to get dressed.

* * *

After a quick breakfast and hurried goodbyes, Jim brought Charlotte and Cooper to the airport for the flight home. But not before Martha secured promises from the both of them to come back more often and not before Martha gave Charlotte a picture album full of Cooper's pictures, as promised.

They reached their apartment around noon time of Saturday. Both tired from their whirlwind trip.

Cooper asked Charlotte "Are you glad we took this trip?", as he cuddled his wife, having no more strength to do much else at the moment.

Charlotte replied "I'm glad we went home because we (re)discovered family. But Cooper, I'm even more glad to be home. Because home is where you are.".

With that they fell asleep in each others arms.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

Three years later.

Charlotte was at the Practice having a final check-up by Addison when her water broke. They rushed her into St. Ambrose for what would be 10 hours of labor.

When Charlotte found out she was pregnant, she and Cooper agreed that Cooper cna name the child if it's a boy and Charlotte will name the child if it's a girl, but both parents have to agree to the final choice.

Cooper's choice was Charles Cooper Freedman. Charlie for short. He explained that he wanted to name their baby after both parents and Charles/Charlie is for Charlotte. Charlotte agreed that it's a good solid name for a boy.

Charlotte hasn't settled on a name yet but she had an idea. She was more worried about being a good mother than anything else.

* * *

Friends and family received this announcement in the mail/email today:

Charlotte and Cooper Freedman announces the birth of their daughter: Charley Cooper Freedman on August 15, 2013.

Both mother and baby are doing well.

A picture was attached and Charley looked like a miniature Charlotte. Beautiful, just as Martha predicted years before. Already the apple of her parents' eyes.


End file.
